


Lost in the Galaxy

by grimmjoy (icestorm)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Obikin Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icestorm/pseuds/grimmjoy
Summary: Recently knighted Anakin Skywalker is assigned to transport a dangerous prisoner to Coruscant where he will be safely contained in the Jedi Detention Center. However, not all goes as planned, and as Anakin finds out, not everything is quite as it seems concerning the prisoner who calls himself Obi-Wan. Whispers of the Sith’s return do nothing to quell the situation, and somehow, Anakin finds himself falling not to the darkness, but for Obi-Wan.





	Lost in the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be posted in two parts. The second part should be up in a week or two, after I've wrapped up finals and finished moving.
> 
> Also, huge thank you to the incrediably talented [jerseytigermoth](http://jerseytigermoth.tumblr.com/) who drew the wonderful art for this fic! Cannot thank you enough for your patience and support. :)

“ _Cargo transport?_ You’re not serious.” Shaking his head, Anakin did not attempt to mask his disbelief, which was bordering on indignance at this point. A squad of clones could handle a mission like that without a Jedi escort. “You still don’t trust me,” he accused. “After what happened with the Sith and Qui-Gon. After my failure. You doubt my abilities.” 

“Contrary to what you may believe, this mission is more important than you know,” Windu’s gaze hardened. Yoda only looked on, silently gauging every one of Anakin’s words and actions. 

“Then tell me: what is this actually about?”

“This cargo is of far greater value than you know. It is imperative that it reaches us...intact.” Windu said. 

Seething at Windu’s refusal to dispense any more information about the mission, Anakin forced himself to dip his head in acknowledgement. “It will be done, Masters.” With that, Anakin made his way out of the Council chambers, boots clicking against the floor quickly.

“Are you sure it is wise to send him on this mission, Master Yoda?” Windu inquired only after the sound of Anakin’s footsteps had faded.

“The only one who can succeed with this mission, Skywalker is,” Yoda replied. “The only way he will come willingly.”

“I’m still not so sure that it’s a good idea to put those two together again.”

“Destined to stop the Sith, they are.” At Windu’s doubtful glance Yoda continued, “foreseen it, I have.”

“Then I will have faith in the Force, as I always have.”

★ ★ ★

A complete and utter disaster. That was the best—and only—way to describe Anakin’s first mission as a Jedi Knight. It was supposed to be a simple supply run: pick up the cargo on Dantooine and ensure its safe delivery to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. Just the type of menial mission Anakin despised and had protested being sent on. The Council, however, was as immovable as ever. They still insisted on treating Anakin like a padawan, especially after what happened on Naboo. They failed to understand that was the exact reason why Anakin didn’t need to be sent on routine missions like these. He had too much time to think. Too much time to contemplate what had occurred. Which was exactly what the Council wanted; Yoda himself had encouraged Anakin to meditate on it. But the Council was mistaken if they thought it would be so easy for Anakin to come to terms with his master’s death. His thoughts on the matter were fueled by emotion, and the Council should have known better than anyone how dangerous that was. That’s why, Anakin felt, ignoring the matter altogether was the best course of action. Which was difficult to do when he had so little to keep him preoccupied and no outlet for his brewing frustrations. So, ultimately, Anakin decided that the Council was to blame for his current situation.

When he and his crew of clones landed on Dantooine, Anakin was surprised, to say the least, upon discovering exactly what cargo he was transporting back to the temple. It was _a person, or to be more precise, a prisoner._

“Apparently, he murdered someone that you Jedi seemed to care a lot about.” The ambassador of Dantooine continued to wear at Anakin’s patience with his endless prattling. Exasperatingly enough, Anakin had learned more from this man about his mission than he had from the Council. “Though, if you ask me, the most interesting thing is that the man turned himself in! Sauntered right into the embassy, claiming that he was wanted by the Jedi. We contacted the Council and sure enough, here you are!”

“Here I am,” Anakin admitted, unable to mask his annoyance—though it was directed more at the Council for this unpleasant surprise rather than the prying ambassador himself. It was a bit ironic, the very man who was trying to coax information out of him knew more than Anakin himself did about the situation. Not for the first time, Anakin found himself wondering what exactly the Council was playing at.

After finally escaping the nosy ambassador, Anakin sent Rex and several clones to retrieve the detainee from the Jedi embassy on Dantooine while he tried to make sense of what was going on.

_A prisoner! You’d think the Council would have mentioned that minor detail!_ At this point, Anakin honestly shouldn’t have been surprised. The Council was buried so deep in Jedi doctrine that they were blind to much else.

_The Jedi have often sacrificed vision for convention. In all things, we must be wary that one facet not outweigh the other._ That had been one of Master Qui-Gon’s edgier teachings. Qui-Gon had been an unconventional Jedi and master, but Anakin had admired and respected the man for it. And now, the man who he’d known for most of his life and had taught Anakin nearly everything he knew was just _gone_ , leaving ragged wounds in both his mind and heart. It was incomprehensible that such a major part of his life had vanished in instant. No, not vanished. _Taken._ His master’s life had been stolen. As Anakin recalled the memories of that day he’d been doing his damndest to suppress, he could feel that familiar Pull. It devoured him, prying away all his self-control piece by piece.

“General Skywalker, we are escorting the prisoner back to the ship now.” Rex’s voice over the commlink dragged Anakin from his recollections. That was for the better; it was unbecoming of a Jedi to dwell so much on the past.

“I’ll be waiting at the ramp,” Anakin replied, thoughts still lingering in times past.

“Understood, sir.” 

Making his way out of his quarters on the ship, Anakin honed his focus on the present. He couldn’t deny his curiosity regarding this prisoner whose background he knew nothing of. _He should have been briefed on this,_ Anakin groused, his impatience with the Council growing. It was almost like they were testing him, and Anakin might have assumed he was undergoing the Trials if he weren’t already a Knight. _This didn’t make sense. Something just wasn’t right here._

Several minutes passed before a sleek red landspeeder occupied by his clones pulled up, and Anakin dismissed his doubts, focusing on the task at hand. Rex, followed by two other clones, headed for Anakin who was leaning against a support on the ramp. In between the pair was a rather regal and dignified looking man, perhaps ten or fifteen years older than himself. He was clean-cut, with a neatly trimmed beard and well-kept hair that was a golden-red color. Certainly, he did not give off the impression of being a prisoner, let alone a murderer, and if not for the cuffs binding his wrists, Anakin would have mistaken him for an official of Dantooine. 

“Where shall we escort the prisoner, General?” Rex paused. “We aren’t properly equipped for transporting a detainee...”

“I don’t think this was the cargo any of us were expecting,” Anakin chewed on his lip, deliberating. “Lock him in the spare quarters. I want two guards posted outside of the room at all times.”

“Your ‘cargo’ is right here and would greatly appreciate being treated as a human being,” the prisoner remarked dryly, his distinctive Coruscanti accent coming as a surprise to Anakin.

“Escort our guest inside.” Anakin’s gaze flicked back to Rex as he jerked his head toward the ship.

“Charming.” The captive rolled his hazel eyes, tone sardonic. He maintained eye contact as the clone troops guided him by Anakin. The tranquility and sureness the man exuded in the way he carried himself is what struck the young Jedi most; nothing about his strange charge indicated ‘convict’. A surreal sense of deja vu overcame Anakin—he had seen this man before, he was sure of it but couldn’t place where from... In the end, it was Anakin who averted his gaze first. Not for the first time that day, Anakin thought, _none of this makes sense._

The Force spoke to Anakin in ways many other Jedi wouldn’t ever experience and couldn’t comprehend. And it was telling Anakin to be attentive to this prisoner. Watching the man’s back as he walked up the ship’s ramp, the Knight took note of how the Force seemed to gather about his figure, humming in the air around him. When he disappeared into the ship with his escort, Anakin cast his gaze skyward. The sun was set low, almost completely swallowed by the mountains beyond which were dotted with purple flowers. The sky seemed a soft lavender and Anakin thought he could make out the faintest glimmers of stars beginning to emerge for the night.

Anakin was drawn from his stupor from the crackling that came through on his commlink. “We’ve secured the prisoner, sir. Shall I have the pilots fire up the engines?” 

“Yes, Rex. We’ll depart immediately,” Anakin responded listlessly. He began making his way up the ramp before glancing back wistfully at the expanse of Dantooine once more. He had the distinct feeling that he had forgotten or lost something. But that was exactly his problem, wasn’t it? He felt too much, as Yoda was so fond of reminding him.

Pausing on his way back to his quarters, Anakin realized the ship had yet to take off, let alone start. Just as he was debating a visit to the cockpit, Rex rounded the corner and greeted him. 

“General Skywalker, there seems to be a problem. The pilots can’t get the ship running—apparently one of our engines shorted out,” Rex reported.

“Great,” Anakin sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair. “Send one of the men into town, and see if we can’t get the parts we need.” 

“Right away, sir,” Rex nodded before heading away, boots clicking on the floor as he went. 

Since Anakin had nothing better to do and was loathe to stand around idly, he changed his course to the prisoner’s quarters. The two clones guarding the room immediately stepped aside at his approach, one tapping at the control panel on the wall to raise the door. Anakin entered the room to see the man sitting on a neatly made bed, looking up at his visitor expectantly. He heard the door seal shut behind him but stayed rooted to the spot. Now that he was here, Anakin didn’t know what to do. Why exactly was he here? He had thought the man looked familiar, and he stood by that. But just where did he recognize him from? 

“Ah, if it isn’t my most generous host,” the detainee sounded sardonic as ever as he beckoned Anakin closer. “Please, come in.”

Anakin allowed himself to take a few steps forward, which still left an awkward distance between the pair, but for now, he felt it was best to exercise some amount of caution. Well, to be honest, caution was a just a convenient excuse for him to keep his distance—Anakin hardly knew the meaning of caution. It wasn’t something he’d ever needed. 

“What’s your name?” Anakin asked, less out of curiosity and more out of a need to fill the silence.

“...I thought the Council would have thoroughly briefed you on the situation.” The man reached up to thoughtfully run a thumb over his bearded chin. Anakin forced himself to look away when the digit brushed over his lower lip. “I’m Obi-Wan. And you?”

“Anakin,” he replied, crossing his arms. The captive, Obi-Wan, seemed to tense up.

“Anakin Skywalker?” he questioned incredulously. “I didn’t know I was in the presence of The Hero with No Fear. You’re all over the holonet.” 

“I’m no hero,” Anakin said, his voice nearly a murmur. Heroes didn’t fail like he had. 

“Millions would beg to differ, it seems.”

“Then millions have been deceived,” Anakin strode over to the window, staring out at the gold and lavender dappled mountains of Dantooine. “Have you seen much of the war?” he asked without looking back at the man.

“Too much.” Obi-Wan admitted after a pause. Anakin heard the bed creak as the man reclined back. 

“Then you understand: there’s no such thing as a hero.” Anakin worked his jaw. “That kind of power doesn’t exist.” If it did, he would have found a way to save Qui-Gon. He would have saved his mother.

“No, it doesn’t.” There was a resigned, tired edge to Obi-Wan’s voice that Anakin recognized. It was that same wornness that he himself felt concerning the war. That familiar feeling of frustration began to well up within Anakin and he clenched his gloved fist. 

Still, that question nagged at him. “Have we met before?”

Immediately, Obi-Wan’s head jerked in Anakin’s direction. “What do your feelings tell you?”

Anakin had to refrain from rolling his eyes. The prisoner sounded like Qui-Gon, just as inscrutable and roundabout. 

“General Skywalker, Charger is back from town, and I’m afraid there’s some bad news.” Rex’s voice broke the silence over the commlink. 

“Meet me outside the bridge.” Anakin replied before turning away from the window to address Obi-Wan, who was staring up at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. “I’ll leave you to rest.” Obi-Wan didn’t respond, and Anakin wondered if the man had heard him at all.

When Anakin joined Rex and Charger, they briefed him on the situation. The part they needed was out of stock and wouldn’t arrive for several days. Bad news indeed and oh-so-typical for Anakin Skywalker; nothing ever seemed to go smoothly for the young Jedi. He’d have to inform the Council soon or they’d assume the worst. The last time he had forgotten to check in with them, they’d sent an entire rescue party only to find Anakin and his squad in the middle of taking a quick and well deserved detour to Corellia. Needless to say, the Council had been unamused and proceeded to berate him for hours on end about his negligence. Oh, how Anakin did not miss his padawan days. So, all that to say, the sooner he contacted the Council, the better. 

Once the connection was established with the Council on the bridge, Anakin gave them a full report. “I have to say, I was surprised to find that my _cargo_ was a _prisoner_.” Anakin finished, unable to keep his displeasure at being left in the dark out of his voice. “Who exactly is this man?”

“That is not your concern, Knight Skywalker,” Master Windu responded in a hardened tone after exchanging a glance with Master Mundi, their blue forms flickering from slight static interference. “Wait until you’ve received the parts for your ship and proceed with the delivery as instructed.”

Anakin held Windu’s gaze challengingly, letting the silence drag on longer than necessary. “Yes, Master.” He dipped his head and ended the transmission, his curiosity for Obi-Wan now double.

After dismissing Rex and the troopers for the night and establishing a rotational watch over the prisoner’s room, Anakin returned to his own quarters. Lying restlessly in bed, he closed his eyes and let his senses wander. The troops had all retired, save for the guards, and had fallen into a pleasant sleep. Reaching out further, Anakin honed in on the prisoner’s quarters. He was not expecting his inquisitive mind to come into contact with another. Anakin would equate it to turning a corner and colliding with another person; such was the way Anakin’s mind gracelessly bumped into Obi-Wan’s consciousness. All he registered from the other was surprise before he was immediately rebuffed by impressively tight mental shields. Withdrawing, Anakin hastily decided to cease his excursions through the Force for the night. At least that had confirmed Anakin’s suspicions; Obi-Wan was indeed Force-sensitive. Finally, some time later, still mulling over his discovery, Anakin surrendered himself to sleep. 

★ ★ ★

Anakin was pulled from unpleasant dreams by the equally unpleasant rapping on his door. He groaned, trying to blink away the blurriness in his vision as he slowly sat up, processing the situation. 

“General! The prisoner is requesting to see you. He’s being rather insistent,” Charger called from the hallway. 

_At this hour?_ Anakin thought dourly, his mind still light and hazy from sleep. _It’s not even sunrise…_ Nevertheless, Anakin was already sliding out of bed and pulling his boots on.

“Thank you, Charger. I’ll be there shortly.” Sitting on the edge of his bed, Anakin let his head fall into his hands as he collected himself. He had always been plagued with nightmares, but they had become even more frequent after Qui-Gon’s death. There was too much dreading, not enough dreaming. Too many wounds, too little healing.

By the time Anakin arrived at Obi-Wan’s quarters, Echo and Fives were relieving Charger and Denal from their post. When he walked into the room, he found Obi-Wan standing at the window, his back to Anakin. The sun had since begun to rise, and Anakin had to blink hard against the golden threads of light that filtered through the window, assaulting his vision. As his eyes adjusted, however, he gained a new appreciation for the brightness. The light danced off of Obi-Wan’s damp, copper red hair, which was neatly combed. He was clothed in a white tunic which seemed to glow in the early morning light. Anakin’s eyes roamed the man’s broad back appreciatively and just when his gaze strayed lower, Obi-Wan turned around to face him.

“You look like a dead man walking,” Obi-Wan looked Anakin up and down, a concerned frown on his face. “Why don’t you take a seat?” he offered. Merely nodding, Anakin moved to sit at the foot of bed.

“I don’t get much sleep,” Anakin answered the unspoken question.

“I suppose it would be too forward of me to ask why?” Obi-Wan prompted.

Snorting in response, Anakin shook his head. _As if he was he was going to pour his heart out to this prisoner..._

“If you tell me, I’ll answer any question you have about me.” Obi-Wan leaned against the wall, eyes sweeping the room nonchalantly as he let Anakin consider his offer. “I know you’re curious.”

“...Fine.” Anakin scooted further back onto the bed, drawing up a leg and making himself comfortable. He had nothing to lose, so he might as well play along. He tilted his chin upward confidently before continuing. “I have nightmares. Now, my turn. What did you do to wind up on the Council’s shit list?” 

Obi-Wan smirked before strolling over to the bed. “Not so fast, Jedi. You’ll have to be more specific if you want your answer.” He too seated himself on the mattress, facing the younger man. Up close, Anakin found himself enraptured by Obi-Wan’s eyes; they were a pale jade that gave way to gold rings around his pupils. 

“It might bore you, but if you insist.” 

“Oh, Anakin, the last thing you look is _boring._ ” Anakin wondered if he had imagined the way Obi-Wan’s eyes roamed his body.

“You’d be surprised,” Anakin fought off a smile, pausing before he went on. “Anyway, the nightmares, since you’re so persistent.” He’d never admit it, but Anakin was relieved to finally have the opportunity to share the burden of his dreams with someone. Qui-Gon had always encouraged him not to dwell on his night terrors and never tired of reminding Anakin that _dreams pass in time._ Well, his dreams had only _worsened_ in time. Up until a short while ago, Anakin had been a padawan, a listener; now, it was a welcomed thought that someone would listen to _him_ for once. After all, what did he have to lose by venting to a near-stranger?

“I’ve had them ever since I can remember. I dream of people I’ve lost and...people I fear to lose. And every dream is the same because, in the end, I am powerless to save them.” Anakin lifted his hands, studying them. “I’m afraid to sleep. But I’m even more afraid to wake up.” At least dreams were just that: dreams. Ultimately harmless to all but himself. “And they call me The Hero with No Fear. Some Jedi I am,” he scoffed, hands clenching around the sheets below him. 

“No Jedi is above fear.” Obi-Wan moved closer to Anakin, a sudden and unusual intensity about him. “But if you let it rule you, you’ll find that your reality becomes exactly that which you feared.”

“The Council would disagree.” 

“For all their wisdom, the Council is blind to simple truths,” Obi-Wan said. “You refuse to confront your fear, so it manifests itself in your dreams. The key to mastering your fear is surrendering to it—surrendering and coming to terms with what _could_ be.” Obi-Wan rested a hand on Anakin’s arm, and whether it was an expression of passion over the subject or an offering of comfort, Anakin was not sure.

“I thought the key to eliminating fear was getting rid of attachments. With no attachment, you have nothing to fear for.” This really wasn’t a conversation Anakin should be having with a prisoner. But there was something about the man that captivated him; it was something comfortable, something that set him strangely at ease.

“A life without attachment is purposeless, desolate, and above all contradictory to our very nature,” Obi-Wan responded without missing a beat. “Could you live with the overwhelming capacity to love and _ignore_ it? Could you live like that, Anakin?” 

“I swore an oath that I would,” Anakin answered as any Jedi would have. Inwardly, however, he knew his true answer: _no, I couldn’t. I didn’t. I_ don’t. 

“So you did,” Obi-wan said, looking away.

“How do you know so much about the Council and Jedi beliefs?” Anakin narrowed his eyes. “Who _are_ you?”

A faint, humorless smile played on the corners of Obi-Wan’s lips. He drew back slightly and turned his head towards the window, where the sunrise had turned the sky soft blend of yellow and orange. After a moment of hesitation, he said somberly, “now, I’m just an exile. But I was once a Jedi, like yourself.”

★ ★ ★

Anakin kept himself busy throughout the day by gathering spare parts around the ship and continuing the construction of a little, rather pointless droid he’d started weeks before and never gotten around to finishing. He enjoyed building things: it was a way to pass the time without completely wasting it, and more importantly, it gave him a non-destructive outlet for his frustrations. 

Anakin proceeded to screwed the gyro-stabilizer into place on the small droid with more force than necessary. _A former Jedi! Did Obi-Wan leave the Order of his own accord or was he expelled?_ Anakin wondered. This brought him back to his central question: why hadn’t the Council informed him of any of this? Obi-Wan wasn’t just some prisoner, he was one of their own.

Hours earlier, Obi-Wan had refused to answer the barrage of Anakin’s subsequent questions regarding his bold claim. It wasn’t that Anakin didn’t believe him, because he did—it certainly explained the mental shielding and the way the Force wove around him. And on top of physically recognizing him, Obi-Wan’s Force signature had seemed familiar as well. Combing his memory, Anakin felt he was grasping at something just out of reach.

As Anakin worked on his little droid, which was now a skeleton of wires and various internal mechanisms, time slipped away. He lost himself in the near-automatic motions of his nimble hands as he attached the armor plating over the droid’s inner workings. Once he was finished, Anakin added some unnecessary extra features to pass the time.

At some point in the night, Rex staged an intervention, forcing Anakin to eat and stop sulking, though he didn’t say as much aloud. And, okay, he didn’t force Anakin to do anything—he’d only stopped by Anakin’s quarters politely suggested that the Jedi stretch his legs. Then he’d gotten dragged into going into the dining hall, playing sabacc with the boys....And the point was Anakin had been tricked. His squad knew how awful he was at that damned card game.

Several games and a lifetime of humiliation later, Anakin finally decided to call it a night. He walked down the hall, greeting Echo and Fives, who were standing at their post in front of Obi-Wan’s room. Eyes lingering on the door as he passed, Anakin wondered how the former Jedi was occupying his time. There wasn’t much he could do. Several ideas popped into Anakin’s mind before he zeroed in on one in particular. Almost as soon as the thought entered his mind, Anakin quickly banished it, experiencing a mixture of confusion and shame.

The familiar feeling of a mind brushing against his own stopped Anakin in his tracks. A tentative greeting with that distinctive aura, light and serene yet palpable and authoritative. Obi-Wan. Anakin received a few taps to his mental shields, akin to knocking on the front door of his mind. _Dare he let the man in?_ Anakin could sense that his response to this request would change a great many things.

So, Anakin did what he did best and turned his back on his mind in favor of the murmurings of his heart.

Relaxing his shields, Anakin felt Obi-Wan do the same. His presence was so strong, Anakin wondered if he’d see the man’s silhouette if he opened his eyes. For a moment, they danced around each other’s minds, light touches here and there.

Then Anakin invited him in. Showed him flashes, images of fond memories: walking the through market, clutching his mother’s soft hand, sitting back to back to with Qui-Gon, meditating in the gardens. The Knight was taken aback by the wave of affection Obi-Wan sent in response to Anakin’s demonstration of trust. 

Obi-Wan’s presence surged forward, luring Anakin’s into his own mind. Instead of fuzzy past memories, Obi-Wan revealed to Anakin what he longed for, what could be, the infinite possibilities of the future. 

It seemed so natural, the way they mingled through the Force. Anakin supposed that this would be considered inappropriate use of the Force; Anakin also supposed that he didn’t care. Exchanging wishes, memories, desires, was liberating. Truly, the Force was limitless, yet the Council insisted on constraint upon constraint, rule upon rule—it didn’t make sense, especially now, as Anakin experienced this previously taboo, unexplored, and _beautiful_ use of the Force.

Lower and lower their shields fell as their thoughts bled together, a mix of memories whose owners were now indiscernible. It became all _feeling_ —both mental and physical: shared caresses through the Force that were so very intimate, yet so very innocent.

_Lovely._ What a lovely mind Obi-Wan had. For a few heartbeats, they were stagnant, enjoying each other’s presence.

And it was all too late before Anakin realized what all this was, what this meant. Everything he was so deeply feeling and sharing with Obi-Wan was, unmistakably, the beginnings of a bond.

“General Skywalker?” Echo’s puzzled voice from behind Anakin, where he still stood at his post, pried Anakin from their shared reverie. His mental shields re-erected immediately, shutting Obi-Wan out completely.

“Sorry. Good evening,” Anakin said stiffly before retreating down the corridor to his own quarters. 

★ ★ ★

Anakin managed to keep himself from visiting Obi-Wan until just past noon the following day. He had been pacing the corridors of the ship, analyzing his strange relationship—if it could even be called that—with Obi-Wan. It had started with mere curiosity, progressed with their mutual frustration with the Council, then he’d began to sympathize with the exiled Jedi. And now...Now Anakin didn’t know, or rather, _understand_ , what he was feeling. It was bad enough that he struggled to see the man as a prisoner, but now he felt some form of attachment for the man. _This is why,_ Anakin scolded himself, _you don’t go spouting out your deepest problems to strangers. And you definitely don’t share your mind with them._ He was determined to take a step back and cultivate a more detached relationship. But then Anakin was remembering all Obi-Wan had said about attachment. _Life without attachment is purposeless, desolate, and above all contradictory to our nature._ The tide of emotion bearing over him was swiftly sweeping his rationality out to sea. Before he knew it, Anakin’s feet were carrying him toward Obi-Wan’s quarters, which Anakin had begun to gravitate toward as of late.

When he set foot in the room, half-disoriented by his conflicting emotions and knee-deep in doubt, Obi-Wan was nowhere to be found. After a moment of panic, Anakin realized that the door to the ‘fresher was closed, and he could make out the sound of someone shifting inside. Regretting his impulsive decision, Anakin turned around with the intention to make a quick escape when he heard the door to the ‘fresher open. He froze in his tracks.

There was a pause before Obi-Wan broke the silence. “What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you, Anakin?” His casual tone came as a surprise. 

He hesitated. “I was...thinking about what you said. About attachments.” Anakin did not turn around as he spoke.

“This conversation might be easier if we were facing each other,” Obi-Wan suggested.

_This conversation might be easier if you weren’t most probably half-naked._ Anakin held his tongue, tempted to disobey the request, but he couldn’t very well talk at the wall the whole time. 

Turning to face the older man, Anakin was unsurprised to find his suspicions confirmed. It was no shock to see Obi-Wan’s pleasantly defined, glistening torso, with a red towel wrapped loosely around his hips, lightly hugging his smooth, wet skin. No, it wasn’t a surprise, but it was undeniably a _lovely_ sight and breathtaking, nonetheless. It definitely was not helping Anakin’s resolve to put more distance between him and the older man.

“I feel too at ease with you.” Anakin worried at his lower lip, stubbornly refusing to make eye contact. “The bond we formed yesterday...it isn’t right. How did it happen so quickly? Bonds don’t work like that.”

“I think you know the answer.” Obi-wan watched him carefully.

“I don’t. _I don’t!_ ” Anakin cried out. “And I hate that I don’t understand why I feel this way.” 

Then he was being pulled into a gentle, reassuring embrace. Anakin relaxed into Obi-Wan’s body, wrapping his arms around the man’s bare torso and burying his face into the crook of his neck. Human contact, such a simple yet powerful thing. He closed his eyes when he felt fingers running through his tousled bronze hair.

How could this have happened? As with any Jedi, attachment never formed so easily for Anakin; there were very few who he cared for, but those whom he did, it was with his whole being. In fact, the attachments he had were all related to his childhood. Such strong feelings in such a small amount of time, it didn’t make sense, unless...Unless his senses hadn’t been wrong before. Perhaps he _had_ met Obi-Wan in a time long passed. 

“I’ve known you.” It was a guess, but after he’d muttered the words, Anakin became sure of their truth. “It’s the only thing that can explain...this.” he finished vaguely. 

Obi-Wan stiffened before pushing Anakin back slightly, resting his hands on the Knight’s shoulders. He searched Anakin’s face before adopting a sad smile. “I admit, I was disappointed that you did not recognize me when we met. Then again, it has been over ten years.”

Reaching up, Anakin placed his hands on the sides of Obi-Wan’s neck gently, his thumbs brushing against the man’s jaw as he looked, really looked, at him. 

It did not come to Anakin slowly. No, it came all at once; it was like being struck by a cargo freighter. All he could do was close his eyes, leaning forward so that their foreheads rested against each other.

“Knight Kenobi,” Anakin breathed, his lips tugging upward even as his heart ached at the realization. For the first time in a long time, things made sense. The immediate infatuation, the attachment, the trust for the man that felt as natural as breathing...it all fell into place, like the way the sun falls into the arms of the mountains at dusk.

Knight Kenobi, who had been Master Qui-Gon’s padawan before Anakin. Knight Kenobi, who Anakin had long admired ever since he himself was a padawan. Knight Kenobi, who had always had a soft spot for the young learner, doting on him in his own reserved way. And the very same Knight Kenobi who had been expelled from the order ten years ago. _And it had all been Anakin’s fault._

_Ten years ago…_

_With Master Jinn’s heavy hand on Anakin’s shoulder, all the boy could do was watch as Knight Kenobi stood in the center of the chamber, the resigned subject of the Council’s wrath._

_“This is something we never expected of you, Knight Kenobi,” One of the Council members shook her head, wearing a disapproving frown. “What happened on Naboo yesterday is intolerable.” She stood to address the rest of the Council now. “You were sent there to bring peace, and instead, you magnified the problem a hundred times over,” she paused. Glanced at Anakin. “The Jedi Order can forgive honest mistakes. What it cannot forgive are mistakes made out of selfishness due to attachment,” she spoke pointedly, her displeasure evident._

_Anakin wanted desperately to jump to Knight Kenobi’s defense. He hated seeing the person he looked up to as a brother, a friend being criticized for something that was Anakin’s own doing._

_“Every life is precious, Knight Kenobi. The Jedi strive to protect all life forms without bias. What you did on Naboo when you put the life of one Anakin Skywalker above that of the thousands, goes against every Jedi teaching,” Windu said gravely. “Now, as a direct result of your actions, hundreds will suffer.” Windu drew in a breath before he went on. “I know you regret your actions; I can sense your remorse and guilt. But the worst part of it is that you’d do it again if you had to. You’d trade the lives of hundreds, even thousands, for that of Anakin Skywalker’s. And therein lies the second issue. You’re too close to the boy; you’ve formed a bond with him.”_

_“Anything to say, have you?” Yoda prompted._

_“Nothing. As you say, I am to blame. I accept full responsibility.” Knight Kenobi responded, sounding coolly composed._

_It was a lie! Anakin was the one to blame. He wanted to step forward and admit his guilt, but he was frozen to the spot. Anakin wondered how Obi-Wan felt. Was he afraid? The man was facing the Council, with his back to Anakin and his former master, so the boy couldn’t even see his expression._

_“You are extremely fortunate, Knight Kenobi. The Council has decided to give you another chance and dismiss your mistake as the result of inexperience and the bond as a result of emotional trauma experienced by both parties. Your bond with the Skywalker boy will be severed, and you will never interact with the boy again.”_

_Knight Kenobi went completely still. The resounding silence was unbearable. “I can’t. I won’t.” Disbelieving murmurs filled the room. “I’m sorry, masters. My judgement was—is—clouded. I failed on Naboo. I chose Anakin; I realized that I cared about him more than anything. He’s a part of me.” He paused. “You cannot sever the bond. He’s too young to handle the effects. It would be debilitating.”_

_“That is not for you to decide.” Windu shook his head. “You have two hours to organize your affairs. Then, you will report back here,”_

_After the session concluded, Master Jinn gently guided Anakin out of the chambers, and they waited as the members filtered out, some casting sympathetic glances their way. Last of all came Kenobi. He dipped his head respectfully at his old master but didn’t acknowledge Anakin’s presence._

_“Why?” Master Jinn asked his former padawan._

_The ambiguous question puzzled Anakin. Why what? Why didn’t he defend himself? Why did he allow a bond to form between him and Anakin? Knight Kenobi did not appear to share in Anakin’s confusion, picking up on the unspoken words effortlessly._

_His reply was immediate. “Whenever anyone looks at him, all they see is the Chosen One. I don’t. I see so much more.” Kenobi looked down at the boy. He reached out and ruffled Anakin’s hair fondly. “They are set on de-humanizing him, isolating him from any risks. But people can’t live like that. Please, don’t let the Council destroy him.” Kenobi rested a hand on Master Jinn’s shoulder as he spoke._

_The last Anakin saw of Kenobi was his back as he walked steadily, with as much composure as ever, down the endless vaulted hallway._

_Two hours later, Knight Kenobi was nowhere to be found._

“It was my fault,” Anakin whispered. Overwhelmed by the sudden memory, he leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the ground. “I begged you and the Council to let me go on that mission with you while Master Jinn was away. I wasn’t ready—you all told me I wasn’t. But I snuck on your ship anyway. ” Anakin held a hand to his forehead. “You abandoned the mission to rescue me.” 

Obi-Wan took a seat next to Anakin. “The blame lies with me, Anakin. As a Jedi Knight, I should have been able to prioritize the mission. As a human being, I couldn’t. You were like a brother to me.” 

Anakin wouldn’t accept that he wasn’t at fault, but he sensed there was no use in arguing with Obi-Wan. “But why does the Council want you now? It’s not about what happened back then, is it?” Anakin asked, puzzled. Obi-Wan clenched his jaw, his gaze shifting away.

“No. I’m afraid it’s something far worse,” he said. “As you are aware, the Sith have returned; you’ve seen it yourself.”

“Yeah,” Anakin replied quietly, shivering at the memory of molten gold eyes.

“After I heard about what happened to Qui-Gon, I took it upon myself to confront Maul.”

“What happened?” 

“Let’s just say he won’t be a problem anymore.” 

“And _that’s_ why the Council wants you?” Anakin questioned, disbelievingly. “He was too dangerous to be allowed to live. I would have done the same.”

“Not quite,” Obi-Wan sighed. “I’m directly involved now. I think I have something the Sith want...”

“General Skywalker, we’ve just received the part we need.” Rex’s voice over the commlink as Anakin waited for Obi-Wan to elaborate. 

Sighing at the interruption, Anakin’s reply was curt.“Good, have the maintenance droids install it now.” If what Obi-Wan said was true, they needed to get back to Coruscant as soon as possible.

“Right away, sir.” Rex replied.

“What exactly—” Anakin began to address Obi-Wan again, only to have his voice cut off by the sound of the ship’s emergency alarm system.

Anakin was on his feet in an instant. “Stay here,” he said reluctantly, before leaving Obi-Wan’s quarters, the blast doors sealing shut behind him. Hand on the hilt of his lightsaber, Anakin made his way quickly down the hall. The flashing alarms cast an eerie red light that waxed and waned against the white interior of the ship. There was a palpable tension in the Force that set Anakin on the edge as he rounded the corner.

When the first strike came he was ready. He heard the electrostaff hissing to life and spun around just in time to block the blow with his lightsaber. The crimson light from the alarm danced upon the silver plating of a MagnaGuard droid. _Grievous,_ Anakin thought grimly. He could only pray that the general himself wasn’t here.

Anakin stepped backwards, putting some distance between himself and his enemy as he gathered his racing thoughts. The MagnaGuard didn’t seem interested in wasting any time and darted forwards, forcing Anakin on the defensive. Cursing to himself, Anakin wished that he were anywhere but the tight corridors of the ship. Unwilling to risk damaging the ship, he had to temper himself more than he would have liked.

The droid certainly wasn’t making this an easy battle; nevertheless, it did not attempt any serious strikes. Once Anakin realized this, he knew something wasn’t right about the situation. They exchanged blow for blow, and Anakin intentionally left an opening that the droid should have been programed to take advantage of, but the MagnaGuard seemed content with their stalemate. So, if killing Anakin wasn’t the goal here....What was? They had nothing of value on this ship. The only thing out of the ordinary was... _was Obi-wan. Shit._

Distracted at this newfound realization, Anakin reacted a fraction of a second to late to the enemy’s unexpected advance and was sent tumbling backwards. The MagnaGuard deactivated its electrostaff and had disappeared down the hall before Anakin was on his feet again. 

Not bothering to pursue his attacker, Anakin immediately shifted his focus to Obi-Wan. Panic began to set low inside him as he raced down the corridor that seemed never ending. Finally, he arrived at Obi-Wan’s quarters, muttering a prayer under his breath as he activated the door. As it rose, Anakin’s heart sank, a fear unlike anything he’d felt in years taking a vice-like hold on him.

Burn marks from an electrostaff marred the walls and flooring. The end table was split in two. And Obi-Wan was gone.


End file.
